Spring Cleaning and other Disasters
by Marauder-girl
Summary: Another contest fic.... Theme was Spring is in the air. Remus attempts (Rather unsuccessfully) to do some spring cleaning. Much to Sirius chargrin. RS Slash!


A/N: Again another contest fic…… Probably my fav as the theme (Spring is in the air) was a really good one to work with. I also won with this fic so that is also a happy dance for me! Enjoy!

Author: Marauder-girl  
Title: Spring cleaning and other disasters  
Rating erm…. PG 13?  
Summary: Spring is in the air and so Remus decided to crack on with some spring-cleaning (Or well attempts to), much to Sirius's chagrin with surprising results.  
  
The morning air was warm and restless, blowing haphazardly through the small cottage. All should have been sleeping and at peace, but that was not the case this morning. The faint sound of humming filled the air, floating on the breeze as if part of it. Within the bedroom of the small cottage, a figure stared and leaned out across the double bed hoping to draw in his bed partner, but groaned when he found the space beside him empty, still warm but empty. Opening bleary eyes, Sirius glared at the empty spot with as much hatred as he could muster that early in the morning. Muttering mutinously he clambered out of bed, pulling on the pyjama bottom that had been 'casually' discarded the night before up over his bare legs and stumbled out of the bedroom door.  
"Moony!" he cried, pulling his unruly morning hair into a tail "Moony where are you!" He was steadily getting more and more annoyed, especially grumped at being roused at such an early hour.  
A light chuckle filled the air and a melodious amused voice called "I'm over here Padfoot, what's the matter?"  
Sirius growled at the amused tone, but staggered into the living room nonetheless. However instead of glaring at his companion like he intended he found himself biting back a laugh. There in front of him stood Remus Lupin, decked in an apron and rubber gloves, looking for all the world like one of those merry little housewives who pinched cheeks when happy and let hell loose when angered. He just stared for an entire moment and then burst into great gales of laughter.  
Remus frowned at his mate "Oh that's just very mature isn't it?" he snapped, quite peeved at Sirius's reaction.  
This reply caused Sirius to laugh the harder, grinning moronically. Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair brushing it off his face, and blatantly ignoring his jeering lover.  
Sirius quickly calmed down sensing Remus's annoyance, and he asked the obvious, yet rather stupid question "So Moony, whatcha' up to?"  
Remus rolled his eyes; amazed at how dense Sirius could be sometimes "I'm artificially inseminating a hippogriff Padfoot…. What does it look like I'm doing?" he replied, sarcasm dripping off every word. Sirius rubbed his temple in annoyance; he hated it when Remus was sarcastic…. Well that wasn't entirely true; he hated it when Remus was sarcastic toward him, but not when it was toward someone worthy of it. Like that greasy git Snape or that arrogant arsehole Lucius Malfoy! What was currently worse than the sarcasm, was the activity that Remus was partaking in… he shuddered –Cleaning, God how he hated that inane chore.  
"Come on Moony, you don't have to do this now do you?" he asked, slight pleading in his voice.  
Remus rolled his eyes again "No, not at this precise second as such, but I thought it would be better to get an early start on it!"  
"Early is right! It's bloody 8:30 in the morning! Come back to bed" Sirius retorted, feeling his temper rise. He just couldn't understand why Remus was so obsessed with cleaning!  
"I know it's 8:30 in the morning Sirius! And bloody cleaning is heavenly compared to listening to you snoring!" Remus yelled, his patience starting to fray. It was near that time of the month and he couldn't be particularly arsed with Sirius's early morning grumbles.  
Sirius looked incredulous "Snoring…. You got out of bed because I snore?!?" he gasped opened mouthed. Remus attempted to keep his temper up, but found he couldn't not when Sirius was standing there gaping like a dying fish. He snickered quietly, not daring to answer unless the laughter he felt bubbling inside poured out. So instead he resumed his cleaning, enraging Sirius all the more.  
"Moony, will you bloody pay attention, don't you ignore me!" This received no reply and so Sirius picked up the first thing that came to hand, a cushion, and lobbed it full force at Remus's head.  
"OW!" The pillow struck Remus hard and threw his head forward. Growling he turned to face his mate, who wore a very evil grin.  
"Told you not to ignore me," he said wryly his grin widening into a smirk.  
Remus was beside himself "SIRIUS!! YOU ARE SO GONNA GET IT NOW!!" And without further a do launched himself after the taller man.  
Sirius yelped in surprise and quickly ran away from the advancing werewolf, pulling chairs and other random objects into his mate's path. But Remus was not going to give up that easily, he chased after Sirius muttering obscenities that would have made his former students blush. Sirius, still avoiding the other mans grasp laughed inwardly, secretly enjoying this little game on cat and mouse. He leaped over the battered couch with ease narrowly avoiding the table that rested just in front of it. Remus wasn't quite so lucky, his back foot caught the back of the couch and he tumbled forward and landed in an ungainly sprawl. Sirius stopped and turned around, a smile quirking at his lips as he took in the sight of a dazed Remus, rubbing his head furiously. As the other man looked up into his eyes, Sirius stuck his tongue out and quickly started running again as Remus leaped to his feet and continued the chase. This continued for a while longer, Sirius barely avoiding his mates clutches until..  
"OUF!!" Sirius found himself tackled to the ground, and felt a warm weight sit down on his back pinning him in place.  
"Now this is quite a predicament" Said Remus quite jovially, as he flicked his wand and uttered a quick summoning spell.  
There came a muffled reply, which consisted of several curses and a muted "Gerrof!" Remus just chuckled, arming himself with the object he had just summoned- a feather duster.  
"And now it is time for my revenge dear Padfoot" he said, the sweet taste of vengence in his mouth.  
And before Sirius could fathom what he meant, the playful werewolf with a rampant feather duster was tickling him senseless. "Moony… stop it…" he gasped in between the chocked laughter that spilled from his throat. Remus ignored him and continued his ministrations, causing the taller man to writhe and squirm underneath him. With a final powerful push Sirius managed to flip Remus off him and sat up, staring at him hungrily.  
And now it was Sirius's turn as the hunter. Remus rose to his feet and ran out the room, Sirius in hot pursuit laughing like a maniac. Remus smiled inwardly, he hadn't had this much fun in quite a while. Perhaps postponing the cleaning for the time being wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. He raced into the bedroom, Sirius following closely behind. Remus gave out a half laugh, half cry as his mate caught him from behind, scooped him up in his arms and flung him on the rumpled bed. "Gotcha Moony!" Cried a triumphant Sirius and leaped onto the bed on top of his mate forcefully pinning him to the strewn sheets. Remus smiled "You have indeed Padfoot" and he placed a soft kiss on the other mans lips. Sirius melted at the soft but intimate touch "God Moony, You go from a rampaging madman, to a soft ickle puppy in the matter of nanoseconds."  
Remus growled as though to emphasize his words and planted a harder, firmer kiss on the lips he so adored. Sirius groaned and pulled his lover in closer in order to deepen the kiss, but Remus pushed him back smiling wryly.  
"Hmm.. Looks like you were successful Padfoot." He whispered, breath washing over Sirius tantalizingly.  
Sirius raised an eyebrow questioningly " I did?"  
Remus chuckled and nodded "You got me back into bed" His voice heavy with desire.  
"It appears you're right dear Moony" the dark haired man answered, his eyes gleaming in the morning light.  
No more words were shared between them as the silently moved in to embrace one another, and as their passion rose so did the ferocity in which it was expressed. Finally after a long and heady session, they lay in each others arms feeling sated and whole.  
"I take it the cleaning can be put off then?" panted Sirius, smiling in bliss.  
Remus only nodded in reply, and snuggled deeper into the warm comforting arms that surrounded him, pulling him sweetly away from the land of the waking.  
FIN


End file.
